


breathe

by GxmerGurl



Series: Fair Game Short Stories [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clover finds him and helps him, Clover is super supportive, Hurt/Comfort, Lucky Charms, M/M, Panic Attacks, Qrow has a panic attack, Qrow meets Tyrian and has flashbacks to volume 4 events, Tyrian is an asshole, fair game, please no spoilers for chapter 10, set after v7ch9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxmerGurl/pseuds/GxmerGurl
Summary: Qrow meets Tyrian in Mantle and has a Panic Attack, after Tyrian provokes him and reminds him of the last time they clashed. Clover comes just in time to save him, but Tyrian isn't his biggest worry when he sees Qrow.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594132
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	breathe

“Oh, we meet again, eh? “his maniacal laugh echoed, even though the air was filled with the roars of Grimm and the screams of the innocent. But all Qrow heard in that moment was Tyrians laugh, as the man stood above him.

It was just his luck that he landed directly in front of the faunus, who used that chance to strike the huntsman down and breaking said mans aura with his semblance.

And now he sat in the snow and dirt, trying to inch away from the murderer, as panic slowly crawled up his neck, making his hairs stand up.

He shivered as he looked into Tyrians eyes, but tried to find a way to escape. But unfortunately, the faunus disarmed him and Harbinger laid there, a few meters away from him, out of reach.

Panic really hit, once his back hit a wall, meaning there was no way to escape the man, that had once almost killed him.

And just like he looked into Tyrians eyes, which switched from yellow to purple in a second, all the memories came back.

_The pain. The fever dreams. The uselessness. The burden he was to the rest. How close he was to dying._

It felt like bricks were suddenly laying on his chest, making it hard to breath. His hands began fidgeting and he took fast shallow breaths, as Tyrian raised his bionic tail ready to finish him off for good this time.

But right then he heard a familiar voice yelling down the ally “ _Qrow_! What the-?!”

And Tyrian took his eyes off of Qrow and looked at the leader of the Ace Ops, who was approaching them fast, Kingfisher in hand ready to strike.

Then Tyrian smirked at Qrow again “This isn’t the last time we meet, birdie.” And with that he was gone.

\--

Clover couldn’t believe it at first when he looked down the ally. He didn’t think it was really Tyrian, but there he was, leaning over Qrow. And just seeing the pain and utter fear in the normally stoic huntsman, made Clovers heart tighten.

But before he could do anything Tyrian was gone, leaving the two alone in the ally. “ _Darn it…_ ” he muttered to himself, before looking around the shadows, but he didn’t see anything.

After that he knelt next to Qrow, who still sat there, wide eyes, panic written all over his face. “ _Qrow_? Qrow are you alright?”

He looked the other man up and down to see if he was hurt, but he only saw that Qrow held his stomach. “Qrow are you hurt?” he laid one hand on the other man’s shoulder, who only seemed to look through him.

Only now did he realize how fast Qrow was breathing, so he looked into the wine-red eyes, where tears were slowly building. “Hey…breathe with me alright? Qrow I am here, ok? Tyrian is gone. He can’t hurt you anymore. Please first just…breathe with me, alright?”

Qrow blinked a few times “Just focus on me. We are gonna breathe together. Its just us here, no one else.” _He made a mental note to inform someone of their whereabouts as soon as Qrow was stable._ “Ok, we’re gonna breathe in, hold it for three seconds, and then breathe out and hold it for three seconds. Can you do that with me?”

Qrow nodded, and Clover sighed in relief that the man seemed to hear him and answered him.

“Ok so…breathe in…” Clover watched as Qrow’s chest slowly rose, then stopped for a few seconds, before it slowly fell again.

“Great. Again ok?”

And they did it, until Clover felt like Qrow’s breathing was back to normal again “Ok, good thing your breathings back to normal. I was worried you might pass out on me.” He smiled slightly, as he took the other huntsman’s hands in his.

His eyes seemed to focus again, but he still wasn’t really there. “I’m gonna ask you again alright, are you hurt? Did he hurt you?”

Qrow blinked again, holding Clovers hands just a bit tighter. Then he shook his head.

“Are you sure? Then…what happened?” it looked like Qrow was thinking, but slowly finding his way back to reality, eyes now clearer, focusing on Clovers green, but not quite green, eyes. “You were holding your stomach…” Clover reminded Qrow, who looked like a pained memory came back.

“Please…Just one word. Please let me hear your voice again.” Said Clover, pained smile on his lips.

Qrow cleared his throat “ _We_ …” his voice was even raspier than normal, but Clovers smile grew a bit, thankful that Qrow talked again “…Tyrian and I met before.” He looked into Clovers eyes “We…we fought and…” he closed his eyes “…and my stupid semblance almost hurt Ruby so…so I had to help her and…”

He stopped “ _And what_?” Clover asked softly, not trying to push him but still being curious.

“…and he poisoned me.” Qrow looked into Clovers eyes again, tears building up, dangerously close to spilling over.

“ _What_?” Clover asked, worry thick in his voice.

“I almost died back then and…” he scoffed, while the first tear made its way down his cheek “…well, it was luck that we were found out there in the middle of nowhere. Otherwise I don’t think I would be sitting here.”

“But why haven’t you told me? If I…If I would have known, then…”

Qrow squeezed Clovers hands again ignoring his tear “Its fine, really Clover. What would you have changed? That I wouldn’t be here right now?” he slightly shook his head “It was inevitable. I just…” his throat felt thick and dry “…I didn’t think I’d react the way I did.”

“Well, you aren’t alone anymore. If Tyrian comes back, he won’t have a chance to touch you.”

Qrow used that chance to wipe his tear away “Thanks Cloves.”

Clover just shrugged and winked at the other man, as he got up and then helped the other up “Lucky you, huh?”

Qrow snickered, which only made Clover smile “You are absolutely awful.”

“You love me.” Said Clover with a smile, as he handed Qrow Harbinger, which only made Qrow roll his eyes.

“I do, but that isn’t the point right now. You are still the worst.”

After that he just left a flustered Clover who grinned to himself, before following the other huntsman down the ally.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I love writing angsty stuff. Especially with Qrow. I don't know why, but its here, and we are just happy I'm uploading again :)
> 
> Tell me if you liked this trashy thing I wrote in an hour or so and if you want more like this or not :)


End file.
